A similar device (see SE-B-7905307-0) is intended for the feeding of a dosage of liquid medicine into a child's mouth. The known device has a spoon part with a near neck, which is provided with an internal feeding channel and is connected to a relatively flat, flexible container serving as a spoon handle. The transversal side portions of the flat container are held apart from each other by means of two spring members extending from the rear neck of the spoon part along the inside of the respective transversal side of the container. By pressing these transversal sides towards each other directly by hand, the container can be compressed, and when the pressure is released, a dosage of liquid medicine can be sucked into the container through the feeding channel. Then, while feeding the child in a regular manner by the use of the spoon, the food can be mixed with a dosage of liquid medicine by simultaneously compressing the container.